A Troubled Mind
by preoccupied
Summary: Naruto cetric, a spin off of the first chapters of Masashi Kishimoto's series in which Naruto, friendless and obnoxious, meets Sasuke and company. Naruto learns the hard way how mean kids can be, and Sasuke has an ... abnornal secret.
1. Ch1 Fitting In

**Story Notes:**

**DISCLAIMER:** In no way do I own, or claim to own, Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto... This particular story idea however, is my own picked from my own head.

**WARNINGS:** Language, perhaps some OOCness

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

A/N:REvamped. I have a fun story here that I really want to share. Please let me know what you think!

WARNINGS: Language, perhaps some OOCness

_  
**Fitting In  
****  
**_**Chapter One**_

Feathers fell so slowly it was as if they had stopped in time. Torn bed sheets and pillows lay haphazardly among upturned furniture and debris. Sweat dripped from both boys as they watched eachother. Somewhere in the night, beyond the broken window pane of the raven's room, an owl cry went unheard. Nothing could break the tension of disbelieving blue eyes regarding an increasingly uncomfortable Uchiha Sasuke.

"Y-you-" The blond stammered, unable to find the right words, clutching at his torn shirt. His mind was racing, trying to make sense of the confession he just heard. His voice was not as even as he would have liked, "You can't be serious!"

Sasuke glared, a light blush barely tinting his cheeks, but his own voice letting no emotion show. He looked down briefly at his bare, muscled torso, before giving Naruto a pointed look. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Naruto would have laughed at the thought of the dark teen cracking a funny, if he wasn't still so shaken from the assault moments ago. A long second passed with Naruto simply staring in apprehension. Sasuke remained still, and Naruto wondered if he were holding his breath. _Why is he telling me this? How did he __**think **__I'd react..._ He didn't realize he was subconsciously backing toward the door. Then he had a terrifying realization, Sasuke would not admit this if he weren't going to do something about it! He's actually trying to- His mind broke with fear. _H-he ... he wants...!_

Naruto's eyes darted toward the exit and Sasuke spoke with urgency. He couldn't let him escape. Not with his secret uncovered. "Naruto!'

The blonds' eyes snapped up, his fear apparent in their depth.

"If you try to leave here, I won't hesitate to stop you." He let his voice fall into a deadly tone. "I will do it."

"Yeah! Like I don't know!" Naruto all but screeched. He really wished the Hyuggas would come home soon. "I swear, if you even try to touch me I will make you HURT."

Sasuke smirked, a glaze coming over his eyes. "Just the way I like it."

_~One week earlier~_

"Who touched my ass?"

Laughter ensued and was drowned in the onslaught of bad music and a foggy mind. Even his own voice sounded far off to his ears. Wide beams of smoky light cut through the dance floor sending shadows twirling. Reveling in the disbelieving looks he was receiving, Naruto swam through the scene, stumbling over imagined obstacles; Reveling at the reactions because they held no undertone of disgust.

He admits he had never been a heavy drinker, -and only inwardly admitted to having never been intoxicated- and to his favor he was proving to be quite an entertaining drunk.

It was a week ago that Naruto moved to this small town. His guardian had made a bad name for herself in the larger city for borrowing money and gambling it away and, randomly over breakfast one morning, announced her need for a change of scenery. The movers were there within the hour. He didn't complain, however. In fact, Naruto was thrilled. He was still a year and a half away from graduation, so he had plenty of time to make up potentially lost credits from switching schools mid year. As for friends, well... what friends? He was picked on daily, though, it was true he made himself an easy target. His teachers no longer paid him any attention despite Naruto's loud claims of having matured and wished to take education more seriously. And where people had once pointed and chuckled over his failures and over used and stale pranks, there was no longer any laughter. Only cold, blank stares of exasperation. Used up comedic relief.

There were no goodbyes to be said and when he and his guardian packed up, no one watched him go.

His main downfall was he craved attention. In any form. The lengths he went to in order to receive it were ... often on the extraordinary side. Sometimes people would get hurt, and most of those times, it was Naruto. Besides, no one liked an out-lived prankster, the ass-man. Take a bow and go home already, it's uncool to fool people into publicly humiliating themselves.

Yet here he was, surrounded by people who encouraged it!

He had decided to take the first few days after enrolling in school to unpack and settle in before starting his classes. He opted not to miss the mid-year school dance, however, wanting to get a preview of the crowd. Also, a good first impression has a better chance flying in a party setting than in the classroom. His guardian had given him constant lectures on the importance of fitting in here. The move was strenuous on their already depleted funds.

It turned out to be a good decision, though, and far more than he had hoped for. Mainly thanks to the conspiracy of a guy who hates sober mingling.

Naruto had entered the school gym late, dressed in a comfortable pair of faded blue jeans and a button down white shirt. As a rule, Naruto doesn't brush his hair, and his livid blond locks sticking up at haphazard angles drew several eyes to him. Particularly those belonging to a guy in need of a favor from someone needing to prove themselves. Naruto, with his hesitant entrance and searching eyes had "new kid" practically written on his forehead. An easy catch. A tall lanky boy, indifference plastered on his face, introduced himself as Shikamaru.

He drawled his greeting, taking a mild interest in the blond's own and admitted that he found school dances too dull to deal with. It was then, conveniently, that he mentioned the alcohol that he had stashed in the bushes outside, cold and alone. It didn't take much to convince Naruto to risk his neck and smuggle it in.

"Why can't you just, well, open the door and go grab it?" Naruto asked after being told the location of said bush.

Shikamaru sighed, cocking his head to the side. He didn't come across as the type for giving long explanations to seemingly obvious situations. "The teachers stand at the doors to make sure none of the students leave."

"The party's in here. Why would we leave?"

"To do exactly what I am asking you to do. A kid leaves, they can't come back in. No little stamp or sticker, just out for the rest of the night."

"How am I supposed to get out, then?" He furrowed his brow, missing something.

"I have a reputation already. You on the other hand, are new and no one has any clue as to your intentions. I'm sure if there is some sort of ... emergency ... you'll be allowed a few minutes of air." Naruto only blinked, and shikamaru sighed again and drawled, "Look, I don't care what you do, just do it already. I'm about to have a seizure from boredom and if I have to spend one more minute talking to you my IQ might drop."

Naruto found it fascinating how this boy could deal out insults with such a calm, even tone. That was his first impression of Shikamaru, and as far as Naruto was concerned this was pretty much a friendship. His first friend. It didn't matter what he had to do to make this fly.

Not only did he actually make a companion, but more followed. His second, and Naruto's favorite, was a loud-mouth named Kiba. When Naruto had returned from his mission with his pants and shirt stuffed with the liqour filled water bottles he'd found in the bushes, the boy nearly stripped his clothes off.

"You are my HERO!" The boy howled, hands fishing in Naruto's shirt. Naruto opted to do the honors when it came to removing the two below his belt, but it was impossible to keep the guy waiting. Kiba was on all fours at his feet reaching up his pant sleeve._At least he had the decency to share,_ Naruto thought as the boy held up a bottle. "You've earned this, dude. Wiggle your leg a little .. this last one's stuck."

New friend three and four, introducing themselves as Shino and Choji, each gave him a pat on the back. Shino was a tall guy with a straight back and a slight dip to his head, as though compensating for his height. He wore grey dress pants and a nearly knee length black dress shirt with small circular shades. Choji was round and squinty-eyed with light brown hair. He carried himself with a slight bounce in his step as though nothing, including his size, weighed him down.

"That was some funny stuff back there." Choji grinned, balancing his bottle in an armload of snacks. "Missus, miss! I'm gonna faint! You gotta open this door and let me out!" Everyone laughed as Choji replayed Naruto's tactics.

Naruto shrugged it off, relieved that it was all in good humor. "I was almost convinced that she wouldn't go for it. I can't believe I had to actually fake hyperventilation before she gave me a break."

It was almost too simple, Naruto looked from face to smiling face, and it just kept getting better. An hour passed and he had failed to restrain himself from embarrassing a few of the locals. It had started with 'accidentally' bumping a guy into another, making their lips clash together. Then he had the nerve to wander through a group of girls and scream 'spider!', causing an uproar and a scattering of heals as girls fled. He was a little confused when an eager Shino apeared by his side inquiring of the insect's whereabouts. To his utter amazement, however, no one cursed him, glared or even slapped him. They all just laughed.

It felt good to be himself again.

His new friends started daring him to do outrageous things to unsuspecting dancers. Things in which he was well practiced. Head light and bottle nearly empty, he climbed up the collapsed basketball net and began throwing grapes at the dancers from above. One of the chaperons threatened to throw him out after that, and he decided to cool it down a little.

The school gym swam around in his fishbowl vision as he drained the last drop of alcohol concealed in his water bottle. The faces became one mix of colors all sharing the same rush of a voice. All except one.

Something pink kept bobbing in and out of his vision...

The night wore on and momentarily everyone was laughing at a ninth grade student stumbling about. Naruto had given him his empty water bottle refilled with punch and convinced the kid it was vodka. The boy, running on a placebo drunk and flirting with everything insight, provided quite the entertainment.

"Excuse me. Um ... ex-excuse me, miss?" The boy addressed a girl in an auburn dress.

"Oh, hi." She turned toward the voice with her full lashes batting and met half lidded eyes. "Uh- are you drunk? I don't smell alcohol."

"Hush, let's talk of other things, doll. I've a question for you." He managed to sidle closer to her and give her an adorable suave look he couldn't quite pull off.

"Really? Okay, I guess..."

"Yes, you see-'hic, scuse me. I was just wondering if you give strangers to, I mean -'uhp, blowjobs to strangers."

"What? No!"

His smile widened as he held out his hand. "Well then, we should become better acquainted." In a flash he was lying on the gym floor seeing stars, a large lump forming on his head.

Some people are are just too easy.

Naruto took this moment, as the guys were now laughing their asses off as others were tending to their flattened friend, to mosey on over to the snack counter. He was now happily munching on some sort of pastry.

"Uzamaki!" He spun around to the familiar name, his own, and tried to focus his eyes on the one called Kiba. "That was a brilliant plan Shikamaru had, wasn't it? I'm glad you had the balls to smuggle it in here." Naruto nearly spilled to the floor when Kiba dealt his shoulder a congratulatory blow. Trying to right himself he stepped back to catch his balance and rammed into the snack table, splashing punch over the food.

"Shit, Kiba!"

"Pft! It'll dry." The boy shrugged, pulling Naruto back to a steady standing position. "Hey, care to offer us some more entertainment? The night is still young."

"I don't know... I'm still a little dizzy." He rubbed his head, suddenly very uncomfortable with the fact that the other teen seemed to be holding his alcohol better.

"It'll pass. Come on," He continued enthusiastically. "If we can convince that stuck up ass, Neji, over there to play the funnel game, we can poor punch down his jeans when he's trying to balance the spoon on his nose-"

Kiba continued to chatter as Naruto's eyes crossed the room. His vision once again passing over something ... rather pink. "Hey. Who is that girl?" He cut the other off.

"Hm? Wh-what, why? Who cares? Lets make Neji piss himself!"

Naruto wasn't listening. Eyes lazily focused forward and past Kiba. He begrudgingly followed Naruto's gaze. "Oh, that's Sakura." Noticing the slight gleam in the other's eyes he decided to elaborate, taking on the tone of a reporter discussing wildlife. "She's a high-standards girl living a pampered life with few concerns. Her purse is lined with silver and only silver will keep her down," He gave the blond a nudge in the ribs. "You interested in losing your wallet? It doesn't look like she's with anyone."

"I don't know." and he wasn't lying, looking a bit sheepish,his face and neck still warm. "She's really cute."

"Good enough for me." He winked. Before Naruto could reply Kiba was pushing him across the dance floor, unceremoniously hacking through the crowd.

"Kiba! Jeezus, what do you think you're doing!" He dug his heals into the ground and managed to come to a stop.

"What's the big deal?" Kiba grunted, pressing his cheek into the blond's back to help with the effort. "Just giving you a little push in the right direction."

"You don't understand!" His eyes wide, Naruto pinned Kiba with a deathly serious look. "If I fall flat on my face, all the girls at school will know by tomorrow and I'll be that retarded new kid that no one wants to talk to, let alone date!"

Kiba seemed to think this over for a moment. "Well..." he said at length. "Naw, this'll be worth it. If not for the entertainment."

"Don't think so! Not tonight. I'm going to stick to what I know." He dodged out of the other's grasp and began to make his way back to the snacks.

"Hold on." The other boy snagged the blond's collar and pulled him back around in an smooth arc. "You're not chickening out, are ya?"

Naruto paused and gave Kiba a long, measuring look, eyes narrowed. "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying ..." Kiba smirked. "That you should go talk to her. I dare you."

"Ha!" Naruto released himself from the other's grip and squared his shoulders. "I never back down from a dare. Just watch. I'll have her swooning over me!"

With that, Naruto disappeared into the crowd. Kiba ran to get the attention of the others and they all stood snickering -save for the tall, quiet Shino- by the far wall and watched. Each with a grin, waiting for him to mess up.

_Calm down, Naruto, caaalm down. _His heart raced in his chest as he neared the pink haired Sakura. He'd never seen anyone with pink hair at home, save for the prostitutes and some of the girls at the tattoo shops he passed. Sakura didn't look like a punk or a prostitute, not in that soft white dress. The sight just didn't make sense to him. His mind reeled slightly as he considered the possibility that she was a cyborg, or something from 'the Fifth Element'._ What am I getting myself into? This was a big mistake, I don't know anything about girls! Shit, shit, shit! I'm almost there and I don't even know what I'm going to say! _

He didn't have to say a word. When he reached the girl, who was standing with two others and giggling about what Naruto assumed to be random girl gibberish, she turned and looked straight at him. Her eyes where the brightest green he had ever encountered. Her soft looking skin framed by the waving curls of her pink hair made her look like a blossom to his fuzzy eyes. And that smile! Naruto watched silently as the other's lips moved, oblivious to the words, and was confused when her features shifted from a warm smile to a look of hesitation.

"... Um, hello?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he snapped out of his unhealthy absorption.

"S-sorry." He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck in awkwardness. "Did you, er .. say something?"

"She was asking if you're okay. What's with the stare?" A blond with a high ponytail cut in first, giving him the same quizzical look as Sakura.

"Uh..." _Don't panic. Shit this was a bad idea, I'm going to humiliate myself._ His eyes swept the crowd as though searching for something to say. He'd never been in this situation before. He'd never even thought about what he'd do if faced with a pretty girl ... god ... he's never really thought about pretty girls at all! Then his eyes fell over his new friends, all gathered around the snack table. Watching him._ Ack! I've got to do this. I can pull it off!_

"I'm just ... stunned ..." He began slowly, coming back around to be met full on by deep green eyes. "I knew I had to talk to you when I spotted you from across the room, but I ... I ..." He shook his head, trying to gain some semblance of sentence structure and forced out the first witty thing that came to his mind. "Are you free tonight, or do I have to pay?" He heard the blond one chirp with a single incredulous laugh before he realized the insult in his words.

The girl named Sakura's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly in surprise. The look lasted for only a moment before she brought her hand up to her face in embarrassment, cheeks tinging with a hint of pink. "Oh my god... " She stammered, glancing at her shoes.

Her two friends exchanged glances, the blond with the high ponytail nudged Sakura with her elbow and motioned the brunette with double buns to follow her. "Good luck with this one." She rolled her eyes. "We're going to go get something to eat, Sakura. Catch up with us later, k?"

Now Sakura was full out blushing. Her fingers played at the seems of her white dress as she tried to fight off the heat rising to her face. She seemed utterly lost for words. Naruto couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or red with anger that her friends left her alone with a loser. Probably both.

"My name is Naruto, by the way." He offered sheepishly, trying to open up a dialog despite his failure. "I'm new here." He tried on his best smile.

"Yeah, I was wondering who you were." She looked up, her green eyes still bright but with reproach. "You hit me with a grape..."

His face fell. "Right, um, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his head, growing increasingly uncomfortable. _Here it comes, I can feel it. Back off! Why are you even talking to me?_

"It's not a big deal. I'd rather you apologize for assuming I'm a whore." She shrugged her lithe shoulders, meeting his eyes. Now, his turn to blush, he became a bubbling fountain of jumbled words, "Oh THAT? No I, you see, it wasn't like. I say dumb thin- I never mea-"

Holding up her hands, a small smile gracing her lips, she spoke over the flustered blond. "Hey, do you want to dance with me?"

Silence. "What?" Shock spilled from Naruto's every feature

This made Sakura dip her head again. "Well, I mean, that is what you came over to talk to me for, isn't it? Not just to embarrass me in front of my friends, I hope." She was playing with her dress again. The fact that she was as nervous as him didn't quite register with the blond.

It took a moment -a long moment- before it clicked. "Right, yes!" He cheered, relaxing visibly. "Ahem, I mean I'd love to."

It wasn't a slow song, but the two danced together all the same. Naruto gingerly slipped his hands about Sakura's waist and lit up as she put hers around his neck.

This was really nice. He couldn't believe his luck! Not only did he make four friends, but he, Naruto Uzumaki, was dancing with a someone; her attention full on him. Throughout the act he couldn't think of a single intelligent thing to say, even though the liquor had completely worn off, relying on only nods and smiles to get Sakura through her end of the nearly one-sided conversation.

The dance ended sooner than he would've hoped, and he was ecstatic when she asked him for another. She talked easily after a while, telling him what life is like in this small town. Her general opinion was that it was dull, but she and her friends often took road trips to the neighboring city for shopping. Being an eleventh year and bright, she had already had her licence for over a year now and was legally able to drive her friends out of town. Not that the rule stopped others anyway, she confided. The school they attended was the only high school for miles, and held grades eight to twelve after which students would move elsewhere to continue their education. and there was always a party to go to on the weekends. This was mainly because there wasn't much else to do, and almost everyone here knew each other since grade school.

He was just about to tell her what it was like to live in a big city when Sakura's attention shifted over his shoulder. With his hands still around the girl's waist he looked back. A younger girl, maybe by two years, with long brown hair was talking on her cell phone.

"What's that?" She kept her voice loud so the listener could hear her over the terrible popular-teen music that was reverberating in the gym. "You're outside? Alright, I'll be out in a sec!"

Naruto turned back to Sakura to find her eyes wide and excited. "What's going on-" His question fell on deaf ears as the girl whipped out of his hands and left in a blur of pink leaving Naruto with arms poised as though the girl had never left, his face contorted in confusion. Then, against any realm of reason that Naruto could possibly understand, the room filled with a colossal squeal as girls ran past him towards the exit doors.

"What was that all about?" he mumbled to the four when he reached the snack counter.

"Hmph." Shino pulled off his shades and rolled his eyes. "Deathboots."

The other's looked just as sour, but Naruto couldn't suppress a grin. His features wrinkling in a _what the hell are you talking about _way. "Come again?"

The lanky Shikamaru crossed his arms. "There are some things you'll have to get used to around here." His voice was lazy but held a certain serious tone. "One of those things is that no matter how interested a girl is in you, they are ALL holding out for one guy."

Although his after-buzz was completely gone, Naruto continued to grin childishly as he snickered the word. "Deathboots?"

Shikamaru nodded and returned the grin. "Go see for yourself."

Out in the parking lot, just beyond the designated exit doors from the hallway leading to the school gym, an old black mustang idled. Leaning against the hood, dressed in black jeans and a Metallica tee-shirt, was a peeved looking seventeen year old boy. His jet black hair dangled in his eyes and stood straight out in the back. His boots, as implied, were black, thick, and of the ass-kicking variety. Two short spikes jutted from the toe of each boot and Naruto could just see the start of a thick metal buckle at the hem of the boy's jeens.

Naruto had to squeeze past thirty or more girls just to see out the windows. They were crowding the door and calling out to the boy. One of the chaperons, keeping a close eye to make sure anyone who left didn't come back in, stood by the wall looking pained. Naruto felt for him, this was pretty painful.

"Sasuke! Babe, why aren't you coming in?" Came a high pitched voice right in his ear.

"Come dance with me." another chirped.

"Sasukeee! I'm so glad you came." followed shortly, among the thousands of other words he couldn't pick out and tried to ward his ears from.

The noise levels caused Naruto to wince. _How can one guy be so popular?_

A small girl with long, flowing, straight brown hair shoved angrily through the crowd, her face scrunched in annoyance. Naruto recognized her as the girl Sakura had looked at right before taking off. Opening the front doors and rolling her pale eyes at the screaming horde, she trudged out to the waiting boy.

"You just have to pose in front of your car like that, don't you?" Bitterness seeped out of her even voice as she approached the car. "Are you begging to be gang raped?" She mocked him with her steady gaze. So pale, those eyes.

The boy shrugged. "Just tempting the beasts. They wont leave their little party, though, so I feel safe at this distance."

The smaller girl just stared. "Can we just go home already? You're late as it is and mom's going to pitch a fit. If father has already left the dojo I will practice on you!"

As the girl opened the passanger door Pantera's 'Walk' came flooding out. She groaned again and begrudgingly got in. The black haired boy smirked before gracefully sliding into the driver's seat. When the old black mustang pulled away the girls all deflated, staring after it. As they filed back to the gym they poked and chided each other for acting like a damn lovesick puppies. In a few moments they were gone and Naruto was left to stare after them, bewildered.

Naruto blinked, wondering how much of that was a nightmare. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Sakura reappeared at his elbow.

She smiled sweetly up at him. Any hint that she had just ran out on him to ogle another guy abandoned. "Hey there handsome," she chirped, as though the encounter with Deathboots left her overly energetic. "So... where were we?"

-sweatdrop-

_end chapter_.  
_

**Chapter End Notes:**

Thanks for reading! Please leave me a comment to let me know how I'm doing. I am trying to become a writer but need practice, and any advice would be superb! So… Review!


	2. Ch2 Learning The Ropes

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**-A/N:**

**WARNINGS:** Language, perhaps some OOCness

**DISCLAIMER: **In no way do I own, or claim to own, Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto...

**Learning the Ropes**

_Chapter Two_

-

Uzamaki Naruto was in high spirits as he made his way through the school halls early Friday morning. Last night had been better than he could've hoped for. Gran had told him that a change of scenery would be good for his social life. A new school, new faces. He had his doubts, but it seemed the old hag wasn't completely off her rocker.

He had a meeting with the principal before the bell, which lasted half way into first block. Equipped with his schedule, a locker number and a school map, he took off skipping stupidly down the halls searching out room 102. Thankfully no one was around to watch him do so.

The school, like the town, was tiny in comparison to what Naruto was used to and consisted of two long hallways intersecting like a cross through the middle. Here the words 'Lunch Room' was written on Naruto's map. These two halls cut the school into four sections, or corners, and lead to four exits. Classrooms lined the single floor perimeter, three to a corner, separated by a single hallway looping them all together around the outside edge of the building. The hallway was more of an outdoor walkway as it was not completely enclosed. This left four single rooms in the center touching the alleged lunch room: The boys and girl's separate washrooms, computer class and the science lab. The school itself would look exactly like the typical four pane window if not for the gym which jutted out from the lower right corner, beneath which was the Art class at the bottom of the schools only staircase.

The west exit, near the office and the gym, lead to the parking lot and the road; to the north stood a chainlink fence and evergreens; the east graced a grassy hill darning a single maple tree stretching to the sky, with a pond nestled at the hills base which trickled off into the towns Swamp. A swamp the town founders had graciously named "Thessel Lake"; the south held the designated school feild where several part soccer nets part foot ball goals were set into the ground.

He resisted the urge to check out the lunch hall and made his way straight north from the office taking the outer hall to room 102 where his English class was already taking place. He took a quick look around only to find a single familiar face. Deathboots. Naruto gave a friendly wave when the other boy's eyes met his, and got the finger in return. He scowled, restraining himself from acting out, and took his seat. He really hoped he'd get a class with someone friendly next.

The teacher had made him stay behind after class so she could explain the course curriculum and put together a booklet of past work for him to catch up with. She had given him a note explaining this to his second block teacher and sent him on his way only a few minutes late.

To his relief, upon entering his physics class in the science room, he spotted the guys immediately. Choji, Kiba and Shino occupied a table to the far left. Summoning up his courage he gave the guys a wide grin as he passed to give the teacher his late note. The man handed him the days worksheet and told him to come back after school to pick up the the last weeks work.

That was a relief, at least he wouldn't be stuck in here half way through lunch.

Turing around, he found Choji waving him over. "Uzamaki, over here."

Naruto cringed a little, they were still calling him by his last name. When he neared the table he overheard Kiba complaining.

"Why are school dances always held on Thursdays?" The boy moaned, head falling into his folded arms.

"It's to discourage late night 'after-dance' activities." Shino offered in a distant tone, bent over his worksheet.

"Too bad that didn't stop us ... I'm freaking exhausted." Kiba stretched, repositioning himself over the large lab table.

Choji was sifting through his school bag, deciding what to snack on now and what to save for lunch."Still?" He chortled, choosing a small pack of Lays Potato Chips. "You slept through first block!"

"Hn."

"Good morning, ladies!" Naruto greeted the three, taking a stool across from Shino, Kiba on the left and Choji on his right.

"Sure... he's full of energy." Kiba complained to himself. Head still buried.

"I'm always energetic! Comes from eating a full, well balanced breakfast." With that he belched loudly, the smell of cornflakes permeating the air.

Shino, who had already begun working steadily on his paper looked up over his dark glasses. "Glad you could grace us with your presence. Exactly the kind of company I've been craving..."

Naruto spluttered. "Hell yeah, I'm good company. Hey, you saw me with Sakura last night, didn't you?" He retorted, then poked kiba's elbow. "Told you I'd have her swooning."

Kiba snorted, not lifting his head. "Yeah, and when Deathboots came she took off running."

Naruto frowned a little, he was already starting to dislike this 'Deathboots', and his new friends were turning out to be not so friendly this morning. Then Choji spoke up.

"Give him a break. Any girl would've done the same." The next thought came through a mouthful of potato chips. "In fact, every girl did."

This made Naruto smile. "Thank you, Choji." He used the guy's first name, hoping to throw the hint across.

Shino was working with a calculator and scribbling equations on his note pad. For all Naruto knew, he wasn't even following the conversation until he spoke without looking up. "Hanabi wouldn't."

That brought Kiba's head up. "That's for sure. Hanabi-san's not like that. She's one of a kind."

"That's because she lives with the guy!" Choji rolled his eyes. "Not to mention she's a first year, here. Three years difference is a lot at this age. She's practically a child!"

Before Kiba could retort, Naruto cut in. "Hey wait. Is Hanabi the girl who got into deathboot's car last night?"

Kiba shrugged, the movement seemed to take a lot of energy. "Well, I wasn't there, but that would make sense. They live so far out of town, it's unlikely that she'd walk."

"And why else would Sasuke show up? He's lived here for a year already and has never come to a single party." Choji added, munching loudly. "We stopped inviting him."

"Sasuke, huh? I couldn't make out the name at the volume the girls were screaming it."

Kiba nodded, passing his paper to Shino, who began writing. "Yeah, he's so stuck up. Hanabi-san says he shuts himself in his room all day and blasts heavy metal into the night. Her parents can't stand it. Then he sneaks out at five in the morning and isn't home again until school's out."

"So ... she's his sister? They look nothing alike." Naruto mused, remembering the sharp angles of the boys pale face in contrast to the young girl's own curved, soft features.

"Naw, he's a foster kid. Hanabi's parents took him in for some reason. Some conflict ... aparently the hyugas are his only relatives." Kiba gave Naruto a pointed look. "I hear it was requested by his parole officer that he be transfered to smaller town."

"Huh. Badass Deathboots." The blond whistled, deciding he really didn't like the boy. He was beginning to remind him of some of the kids back at home that lived to push him around "And Hana tells you all of this? Why?"

Before Kiba could reply, Choji broke in. "Because she loooves him." He mocked and Kiba's face shaded a light red, neither boy payed any attention to Shino as he returned Kiba's paper and reached for Choji's. "They tell eachother everything, Uzamaki. They even shave eachothers legs and paint their nails together," he giggled girlishly.

Naruto stared wide eyed at Choji then slowly panned toward the blushing brunette. "... for reals...?"

Choji just laughed and Kiba threw him a wicked snarl before turning his glare in Naruto's direction. "No, dumbass. Choji just can't get over the fact that I have a female friend whom I spend almost as much time with as him."

"Don't listen! And DON"T call her Hana. It's disrespectful." Choji grinned, obviously loving his friend's embarrassement. "He just wants her goodies."

That seemed to hit something, because Kiba's stool screeched against the floor as he stood up. "This coming from the guy with his lips glued to Shikamaru's ass!" Kiba glared, palms hitting the table. A couple heads turned from other groups as silence spread over the room. A few rolled their eyes, others returned to their conversations. Naruto thought that this must be a common sight, as though everyone had long given up telling the boys to shut their traps.

Meanwhile, Choji's smile had disappeared, and Naruto thought it was a good moment to step in. "So ... where is Shikamaru anyway?" His eyes shifted nervously between the two.

Shino casually pushed Choji's paper back in front of the boy, who didn't move a muscle, and moved on to Naruto's paper. "He's taking an advanced physics course." He said.

Choji brightened visibly, prising his eyes from Kiba. "Yeah, Shikamaru is so smart! He doesn't even have to try and he always gets top marks. If it weren't for him I would've had to retake math last semester."

"Still tasting that ass?" Kiba smirked, making kissy faces in his round friend's direction.

Now choji was on his feet as well. "Why you fu-"

_**Ri-i-i-i-i-i-ing, ri-i-i-i-i-i-ing.**_ The bell cut out choji's words, but Kiba got the message nonetheless. Launching himself over the table he took the other to the ground.

Just then Naruto's stomach gave a low growl and her remembered what the bell at this particular time of the day would mean. "Guys, GUYS!" The two paused, Kiba's fist in striking position and Choji's eyes closed tight. "As fascinating as this is, we have more important things to think about now."

Kiba narrowed his eyes and Choji continued to cower but chanced a peek. "Like what?" Kiba spoke first, bitingly. Neither payed any attention as Shino gathered up the four worksheets and handed them to the teacher.

Naruto shouldered their cold stares and managed a grin. "What do you think? We are about to embark on the single most important time of the day!"

More stares.

Naruto sighed, and brought his hands up. "...Lunch time?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow. Choji was a lot more responsive. "Hell yeah!" His eyes flew open and, with sudden strength, managed to knock Kiba aside as he stood and spun towards the door. "Let's eat!"

The three met Shino at the exit and headed down the corridor.

All the students, grades eight to twelve, were out in the halls. Yet there was still so much room to walk around. Naruto followed the guys down the hall passed the boy's washroom and to the right where the florescent lighting suddenly shifted to all-natural sunshine. Looking up he found that the octagonal roof was no more than nine glass windows in the shape of a bug's eye, or the top of a gem. Little puffs of white clouds listed lazily in the blue.

When his eyes returned to the lunch room, his face fell. All he saw were twelve picknick tables, two vending machines and a water fountain. Shikamaru was lying on top of one table near the west wall, staring through the angled ceiling windows at the passing clouds.

"What is this!" Naruto looked the place over unappreciatively. "Where's the lunch line?"

Kiba thrust his thumb toward two small vending machines and a fountain. "help yourself, Uzamaki." He grinned.

Naruto just frowned. "Well thank you very much, Kiba." He stressed the shaggy boy's first name, then looked to the others who all just shrugged apologetically.

"We all just bring lunches from home." Choji said. "Don't look at me for a hand out."

Still frowning, Naruto stalked to the vending machines, eying them suspiciously. One offered chips, chocolate and energy bars while the other drinks of Orange juice and a couple varieties of sodas as well as a small ice dispenser built into the side. Holding out his hands he pushed the button and let the cubes fall into his palms. Then, ignoring the stares he received from the others, he continued to where Shikamaru was lying. When the boy failed to notice him, he dumped the ice on the boy's placid face.

"Agh!" Shikamaru sat up quickly, ice falling onto the table around him, and found an equally agitated blond glaring at him. "... What did I do?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes further. "I want real food," he muttered.

Shikamaru sighed. "How annoying... what do expect me to do about it?"

Naruto didn't reply for a minute, obviously thinking very, very hard. By now the others had joined the two. "Give it up, Uzamaki." Kiba put a hand on his shoulder and held out a paper bag he retrieved from his backpack. "If you're gonna be a brat about it, you can have part of my lunch."

Naruto stared wordlessly at the shaggy brunnete, deciding whether to cheer or throw his arms around his neck.

"Kieee-ba." A soft, sing-song voice floated toward them. Distracted, Naruto looked up to see the girl called Hanabi from last night walking toward them. "Hey, Dude. Want to spend lunch hour with me?" She ignored the other four, eyes focused on Kiba.

Naruto could've sworn he heard Shikamaru sigh quietly before Kiba replied enthusiastically. "Of course! Here, Uzamaki, you can keep this." He shoved the lunch bag at Naruto's chest.

Naruto, Shino, and Shikamaru stood watching their friend's retreating back. Choji was busying himself with a turkey sandwich, unfazed. "So, are we going to eat or what?"

"So it's true, he's really into her, huh?" Naruto asked the group, ignoring Choji's question.

Shino wiped his glasses on his shirt and held them up to the light to inspect them. "His affection wanders by the month. He'll be over her and crushing on another before you know it." Naruto thought he detected a slight pout in Shino's tone, but decided he was imagining it.

"Hello?" Choji didn't take well to having important matters ignored. "Food? Mouth... digestion through bodily fluids and the like ... Lets freeking eat!"

"You are eating, fatass." Shikamaru laughed. "You're always eating."

Choji paused mid-chew at the 'fatass' comment. "Maru ..." He whined with his mouth full.

"Heh, fatass." Naruto giggled to himself.

"What did you say?" Choji was suddenly in his face, fists balled around his sandwich. Naruto gulped.

"Let's eat, then, shall we?" Shikamaru gave Naruto a sideways grin and lead the way out of the lunch hall.

Wow, Naruto thought, what just happened there?

They had taken the east exit and sat in the shade of the tall maple. It was only spring, but the weather was already smoldering hot. The juice in Kiba's lunch bag was warm as well, but he was greatful all the same.

"Sasuke was soo hot last night." Naruto turned to the voice and found a group of girls settling down on the hill not far from him. Sakura was among them.

"Aren't you guys glad I was keeping my eyes on little Hana?" Sakura chimed in proudly. "I noticed right away when she answered her phone."

"We might have missed him like last time if you hadn't." Said another, then grinned and nodded in Naruto's general direction. "Is that the guy you were dancing with? I've never seen him before."

Naruto, who was probably paying way more attention to their conversation than was polite, quickly averted his eyes when Sakura turned to meet his gaze head on. She looked a little surprised as well, then brightened and got to her feet. "Hey!" She called, and all the guys looked up. "How are you ...um."

"It's Uzamaki Naruto." Choji offered, lying on his back by his empty lunch bag. "Didn't leave a lasting impression I see-" He was cut off when shikamaru gave him a firm kick to the side.

"I knew that." She scowled briefly before returning to Naruto with smiling eyes. "Mind if I borrow him for a sec? The girls want to meet him."

"See if I care-" Another jab caused him to splutter. "Will you cut that out, Shikamaru?"

"Go ahead, see you in third block, Uzamaki." The lazy boy waved.

A little nervous, Naruto followed the girl back to her group, all eyes in his direction. He formally met Ino, who smiled widely but seemed to judge him with her eyes; Tenten, giving a small wave and continuing to pick at the ground with a pocket knife; Hinata, who blushed and muttered something that could've been a 'pleased to meet you.'. The rest of the introductions were cut off when the one called Ino suddenly shushed everyone.

"Here he comes!" She whispered hoarsely. Naruto heard the dull clunking and quiet jingling of metal clasps on hard leather before he looked up.

"Sasuke!" Sakura had spun on her feet and approached the boy, leaving Naruto the odd on out in a group of ogling girls.

The pale boy stopped slowly and met Sakura's dancing eyes with his own cold gaze. Waiting.

Sakura seemed to shrink a little, but held her ground. "I was wondering if you'd like to come eat with us today, Sasuke. We'd love to have you sit with us. I mean..." She bit her lip, eyes finding her shoes. "I would like you to sit with us."

"Look at her hogging his attention like that. Who does she think she is?" Ino huffed quietly. "I should butt in-" She was instantly hushed by one of the other girls.

Sasuke continued to regard Sakura with cold eyes. "Why would I want to sit with you?" He asked at length.

Sakura looked up, a little shocked. Before she could say anything he was already past her and heading towards the pond.

Sakura shuffled back to her group who gathered around her in comfort.

"At least you tried, Sakura." One soothed.

"Yeah, he can be a real ass." said another.

"But a real hot ass." They all giggled. Sakura just stared at her lunch, crestfallen.

Naruto felt his blood boil. "Where the hell does he get off acting like that?" He growled. The girls stopped their giggling to look up at the blond. Their blank stares bringing him nearly to rage. "What? If I were a girl I wouldn't let him talk to me like that! Hell, the guy gave me the finger today and I still want to level him!"

Sakura shook her head at this and told Naruto that it wasn't a big deal. The blond's scowl deepened and he turned to see where deathboots had gone. He was standing at the pond's edge, tearing up his sandwich and throwing pieces to the ducks.

_He had no right to hurt Sakura's feelings like that._ He didn't stick around to hear any more of Sakura's lame excuses. Making a beeline for the dark haired bastard, he clenched his fists. Before Sakura could protest, he reached the other boy and began shouting. "What makes you think you can talk to girls like that, huh?"

Sasuke only blinks, inclining his head slighlty to see the raging teen.

"Nothing to say?" Naruto spat. "Let me help you out." He made a swing to collide with the boy's face and his momentum carried him forward when the other leaned to the side. Hardly a movement, but more than enough. Before he could correct his footing Sasuke's knee came up into his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him and bring him down on all fours. As he crumpled to the ground he was suddenly acutely aware of the shouts and cheers around him. There were people watching, and they were beginning to form a crowd. Pushing inward.

Naruto felt warm. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to have left this behind in the city. New school, new faces... a new chance. But in his mind he saw flashes of the old. The thugs and bullies. Hot rage threatened to pour over his body and his vision tinged red in effort to keep it at bay. Blind with fury, Naruto kicked out, aiming for the other's shins only to have his foot caught in a vice grip as Sasuke flipped the blond onto his stomach and bent his knee over his back. Pinned to the ground Naruto struggled and spat, unable to find escape. It was so quick it was embarrassing, and his rage dissolved into panic and shame.

Over the crowd Naruto caught a "Maybe somebody should help him..." That was Shino's voice, followed by a "It's too troublesome. It's not our fault he picked a fight with a ninja." _Well ... _Naruto thought dejectedly, squirming violently under Sasuke's hold. _At least they thought about stepping in. _

**"Back up, everyone!"** An unfamiliar female voice shouted over the clamor. "**"I said step aside!**" Suddenly Sasuke released his attacker and got to his feet. Naruto was too slow, however, and someone grabbed his arm and yanked him to a standing position. It was a teacher with tousled brown hair and a powerful grip. "This is a surprise." She said, looking Naruto over. "You're a bit of a small kid. So you're either stupid too, or just new." Naruto couldn't respond, mouth gaping at the insult made in front of the school. "Guess it's a bit of both."

With that, she marched the two boys through the crowd and to the school.

Moments later Naruto was sitting in the office reception area, arms crossed and fuming in every direction but Sasuke's. Beside him, a very silent Deathboots was contemplating the blond, hands folded by his chin.

They both jumped as the office door abruptly banged open, giving way to one openly furious woman.

"It's your first day and you've already got suspended?" She wasted no time with greetings. "And for what? fighting!"

"Come on, Gran ..." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She paid his pleas no attention. "I swear your head must be filled with rocks. Are you trying to make yourself miserable?" She fumed, throwing her hands in the air. "What happened to trying to fit in and make friends?"

"I have friends!"

"Right." She scoffed, hands now onher hips. "And where were they when you got your ass handed to you?" Naruto heard a scoff in the corner. "Watching. perhaps?"

Naruto only pouted.

"Gran, hear me out!-"

"If we end up moving again because you can't fit in, i don't care what your excus-"

"He was just sticking up for some girl."

Naruto, caught mid-pout, dared a surprised glance at the dark eyed deathboots who was staring at the ground. Tsunade turned sharply to the one who interrupted her. "Who are you?"

His eyes met hers challengingly. "The guy who kicked your kid's ass." Naruto was bewildered. What the hell was deathboots doing?

"_My_ kid?" She chuckled. "I guess that would be accurate..." Then she strode off quickly through office doors, beckoning Naruto to follow. "Naruto, get you bag. We're leaving."

The blond looked back one more time as he followed his guardian out the door. Sasuke eyes were back on the ground.

end chapter.

**Chapter End Notes:**

That was fun to write. Am I getting better at this?


	3. Ch3 Free Raman

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**-A/N: **Alrighty, finally fixed this chapter. I was recently inspired to finish the things I start so hopefully I'll follow through and get working on this story ^^

WARNINGS: Language, perhaps some OOCness

DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own, or claim to own, Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto...

**Free Ramen**

Chapter Three  
-

-  
The sweet, airy melody of bird song drifted through the open window of Naruto's bedroom. The sun was just playing over the eastern treeline and golden rays showered through to bathe the boy in a new day's warmth. It was a beautiful morning. Such beauty, however, did nothing to change Naruto's sour face.

It was nearly six o'clock am when Naruto shot out of bed and threw his pillow out the window; something he immediately regretted. It wasn't his fault, really. With single minded determination to put an end to the joyful, singing lives of birds outside his bedroom, it was only natural that he use the closest accessible weapon.

So, wide awake and sulking over the loss of his pillow, Naruto stalked out of the house to retrieve it. Tsunade was already up and brewing coffee. When she inquired of the boy's dark mood, after he returned slamming the door behind him, he mumbled something about saving up for a slingshot and headed for the shower.

His mood had worsened when he emerged. Though he was clean, and a little more refreshed, his brain had yet to jump into awake mode. Which is why he knitted his brow in confusion as his guardian held a thin stack of papers under his nose. "What's this?" He blinked suspiciously, taking what he was offered. He noticed his name was on the top.

"you're resumes. I took the liberty of typing them up for you." She regarded the blond with reprimanding eyes when he groaned loudly. "A job will help you," she lectured. "To get out into the community. To fit in!" She returned to her coffee, continuing her rambling. Naruto made childish faces at her back.

"Since you chose to get up so early, you might as well find something to do until the shops open up."

"Chose" Naruto scoffed, reading over his resume. Quick learner was written under his list of skills, and he rolled his eyes, hoping his future employer wouldn't need proof of such a blatant lie. "No one in their right mind would _choose_ to wake up at this ungodly hour! Speaking of which," He turned on the woman. "Why the hell are you up? Are you insane?"

She waved her hand impatiently as she settled down at the table to peer over a scattering of notes. "I told you before that Mr. Nara is helping me set up a practice. She sipped her coffee and grimaced, obviously missing her assistant. Shizune had made the best coffee. "I'm going over my proposal before our meeting to make sure everything is in line."

Naruto had never paid close attention to his guardian's work life, but he knew she was a medical practitioner of sorts. He leaned over her shoulder for a closer look. "What are you dealing in, breast implants?"

He didn't see it coming. Suddenly he was swatted to the ground by a rolled up folder, his guuardian standing over him ranting wildly about the seriousness of her work and medical history.

Naruto, regaining his senses right on time, decided this would be a golden moment to be on his way. After scrambling to his feet he folded the resumes hot-dog style, shoved them into his back pocket and bolted.

He thought he could still hear her raving from outside. Hightailing it down the street, he didn't look back.

It was nice and cool in the mornings. Naruto knew it wouldn't last, as everyday since he'd arrived in this town has been pretty hot. Strangly so, for a place situated in the mountains, he thought.

He took the straightest path to main street. When he and the old hag had first arrived they drove around to get their bearings, so Naruto pretty much knew where everything was. It only took twenty minutes to tour the entire town by car. Hell, he bet he could walk every street in an hour or two.

The whole town was built around a highway traversing through the Rockies and the province to more populated cities. It was called a strip town, and on this so-called 'strip' -being downtown-, all the businesses were laid out one after the other until a sign at the very end proclaimed you were leaving 'city' limits. That same road continued to wind into the forest and away, leaving the desolute town behind. There were no more than fifteen or twenty shops including two restaurants, a gas station and the cafe Sakura mentioned she worked at, as well as the regular post office, grocery store, clinic, thrift store and the like.

Making his way up the long stretch of road, he took in the differences from his old city. For one, the sidewalks weren't cluttered with gum stains and debris. There were flowers everywhere, as well. Arrangements hung from the lamp posts and decorated the fronts of almost all the store windows. He felt bad for the people who lived in this town with allergies. It was also disturbingly quiet. There were no cars, no people, no corner whores, and no music floating out of alley pubs. He kind of liked it.

Passing a restaurant called simply "Gran's", he put his face up against the window to see inside. Though no lights were on, the early sun was enough to let him make out the black board on the wall behind the till. His stomach started to rumble as he read the delicious menu items. Like Tsunade had predicted, nothing was open. He looked at his watch and grimaced as the time. It was only six-forty-five and he had two and a half hours to kill.

Pouting, he stepped away from the window, leaving a mouth print of condensation. Why did he have to wake up so freaking early? And why did Tsunade have to run him out of the house before breakfast!

He jammed his hands in his pockets he continued down the road, trying to keep his mind from hunger when he remembered the gas station was open twenty-four hours. It was located at the very end of the strip and Naruto made his way to it with a hurried pace. As he went he counted the stores, counted his resumes and realized Tsunade had made too many.

_She probably thinks I'd wreck a bunch of them._ He thought. _Does she think I'm a child? I can hold on to a freeking peice of paper without ruining it. Jeez..._

His thoughts returned to his stomach as he neared the gas station. Mmmmm, he bet there were fresh morning toquitoes and hotdogs. Not that anything that came pre-cooked and reheated could ever be fresh, in the sense of the word ...

Naruto had only just wrapped his fingers around the door handle when he noticed something out of place. Through the glass door he saw what looked to be a human form slumped over the counter, an arm dangling in front of the magazine rack beneath. He paused, eyes moving slowly over the odd scene and came to rest on -Naruto's breath hitched in his throat- red liquid dripping from the motionless fingers.

_**Holy Shit!**_ Naruto jerked back from the door. He blinked once, heart reverberating in his ears as he stared in disbelief. Shaking his head briskly he mentally slapped himself to wake up. To move, _god damnit!_

Without stopping to consider calling for help, Naruto ripped open the door and took the few steps to the counter in a leap. At the sound of the entrance buzzer the body's head jerked up. More blood smeared his face in long sticky lines. Naruto froze, skidding on the tiled floor he came to a painful stop as the counter colided with his ribs. The crack was enough to make him nauseous.

He groaned, then slowly tilted his head back to see the man before him. Inches away from his own face was a man with a livid scar, and blood streaming from his scalp and ears. A scream began forming on his lips. _What the fuck! ZOMBIE?_

"Mornin'." the man mumbled tonelessly, an automated greating from his training. Then his eyes shot wide open as he took in the blond's horrified expression. "W-what..."

Naruto couldn't move. His every feature was strained with fear.

The other squinted in confusion and his skin crinkled uncomfortably by the movement. He brought his hand up to touch his face and gasped at the red liquid oozing through his fingers and trickling down his arm.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath.

_Huh? This guy's not a flesh-eating corpse, he's hurt!_ With his new realization, Naruto launched into action. "Hey! Where's your phone!" He yelled, vaulting the counter. "We need to call an ambula-WAH!" His foot landed on something not secured to the floor and he crashed into the cigarette cabinets in a twisted heap. He sat there for a moment, dazed, un-heroically upsidedown, and staring at the culprit.

A cup...? A simple wax, disposable cup with red slurpie oozing out of it's mushed form. He righted himself into a sitting position, and blinked. Trying to put one and two together.

"Excuse me," A voice from above broke through Naruto's puzzlement. He let his eyes travel slowly up to where the 'blood' soaked man was standing, regarding him with a look bordering outrage and amusement. "Customers aren't allowed behind the counter."

Naruto was slow to answer. "Right..." He rubbed the back of his head slowly. Relieved and a little overwhelmed. "You might wanna ... um." He gestured to his own face.

"Good point." The other touched his face as well, the sticky substance all but dried to a crust. "Watch the store a minute, will ya?" With that, the man headed toward the public washroom.

Naruto got to his feet gingerly, frowning at the mess. How could someone fall asleep in this stuff? He decided that the man was either incredibly exhausted or the slurpie was already melted when he knocked it over. He didn't think anyone could sleep through a brainfreeze. He found some paper towel and cleaner under the register and started sopping up the partially solidified mess.

When The man returned Naruto was sitting on the freshly cleaned counter reading a magazine and slurping up some cup-ramen with a plastic fork. "Wow," The man gestured to the store. "You cleaned up nice."

"I'd say the same for you." Naruto chuckled, swaying on his perch. "But you look like a cherry."

The other rubbed his red face which he had scrubbed raw trying to get the stains out of his skin. Naruto noted he still bore the scar mark over the bridge of his nose, but it was obviously old, and he didn't ask about it. "Yeah, well, thanks anyway."

"No problem." Naruto waved a dismissive hand, returning to his magazine. "Hey, I helped myself to your wares and the hot water by the coffee. Money's right here." He nodded to a small stack of coins beside him.

The man looked at the money and yawned widely. "What a way to wake up ... I couldn't for the life of me figure out why you were staring at me in like that until I saw myself in the mirror. I looked like I'd been ruthlessly cut up."

"Yeah, and I came running in to save your life!" Naruto chortled. "I'm Naruto, by the way, your rescuer." He held out his hand for the other to shake. "Uzamaki Naruto."

The other took it. "Uzamaki. That name sounds vaguely familiar... You're not from around here, though, are you?"

"Nope. Just got here a little over a week ago." He slurped in some more ramen and flipped a page in his magazine. "Everything's so quiet here. Well," he added with a grimace. "Except for the damned birds... I'm not used to it yet. The people are weird, too." He recalled the way everyone accepted, and even welcomed, his pranks. Then the way Sakura didn't want him to stick up for her when Sasuke was such a dick. "I just don't understand it."

The other was watching the boy closely as he explained his take on his new surroundings. Running a hand through brown hair he made a decision. "Keep your money, kid. It's on me."

"Really?" Naruto looked up with uncertain eyes. "Why?"

"Heh, my boss is due to take over my shift in about an hour. If you hadn't come and woken me, that is, 'rescued' me, it would've been ... rather awkward." He smiled. "The ramen's on me."

"Sweet!" Naruto grinned. "How 'bout seconds?"

The man just laughed and waved his okay.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Jumping off the counter, Naruto put his empty cup down and pulled the papers from his back poket. He grimaced when he found them to be sticky with red goo. _Damn ..._ he thought, separating the top six that were soaked through. He could only imagine what his ass looked like. Counting his remaining resumes he found he still had enough to hand out, silently refusing to admit Gran was well prepared ... He took out one of his remaining clean resumes and pressed it to the counter top, smoothing it with his hand. "Are you guys hiring?" He asked, pushing it towards the man.

"Maybe. I'll give this to my boss and throw in a good word." He slipped the sheet under the counter and regained a business-like tone. "Anything else I can do for you, mr. Uzamaki?"

Naruto made a face. "Come one, I just saved your life in a simulated fashion. Don't call me by my sur-name, everybody does that."

"None of your friends call you Naruto?" The man inquired, taking on a concerned tone.

"Nah, they didn't even defend me when I was getting wailed on either." Naruto scowled.

The man laid a hand on the boy's head, ruffling the golden tresses. The teen looked up, cocking an eyebrow. "Naruto. You're going to need a little patients. Friendship can be a difficult thing to gain. You must take the time to learn the ropes, because If the bonds aren't secure, they can be easily broken."

"Yeah? And what if that proves to be more work than what it's worth?" Naruto let that question hang. "Anyway, I've got some things to take care of." He made his way to the door before the other could speak. At the entrance he turned around. "Oh ... um, I didn't get you name."

The man smiled broadly, elbow now resting on the counter and eyes threatening to droop closed once more. "It's Iruka."

"Alright, Iruka. I'll be back some other time for that second cup-ramen you owe me." He waved and exited. "Nice meeting you!"

He was gone in a blur, leaving Iruka behind to ponder. _Uzamaki. Where had he heard that name before ...?_

Well fed and filled with energy Naruto ran home. Free ramen! He silently cheared. Not his favorite kind, but ramen in itself was always good. Feeling pumped up, he didn't stop running until he reached his front door. Seeing that the car was gone and knowing Tsunade must be out with mr. Nara by now, he immediately tore off his jeans. Stalking into his bedroom in his boxers he threw the stained slacks into the hamper and rummaged through his dresser drawers. He produced a bright, sunny orange pair of knee length shorts and got dressed again.

The old hag hadn't let Naruto wear anything she condemned 'hard on the eyes' for his first day of school. He'd only agreed because he was honestly afraid it might actually ruin his chances at making friends. Having survived that first day, save for the suspension of course, he decided it was time to get back to acting himself.

By the time he returned down town the shops were opening up. He applied at all the restaurants, the pub, the grocery store and a few others. He saved the cafe for last, deciding to get himself a treat for all his hard work. Coffee shops always had desserts.

The cafe was called 'The Rocky Roasting Company'. The front walk was decorated with sunflowers and burlap sack coffee bag props. Two benches made of woven wood sat outside the shop window. Opening the door a small bell jingled in greeting and the aroma of freshly brewing coffee saturated the air. Tables lined the floor-to-ceiling windows at the front and slightly larger, round tables were placed randomly in the center before a small stage. Naruto smiled and wondered if he'd get to see any live entertainment at this hour.

He took a seat in the center and continued to take in the cafe. The walls were covered with frameless art of all sorts and were randomly painted various shades of green, blue and purple. The light fixtures overhead bore large star-shaped hoods. He was just admiring the small statuette sitting in the middle of his table when the waitress came upon him.

"Good morning, how can I help - Oh ... Hello, Uzamaki." Her tone dropped.

Naruto winced inwardly, recognizing Sakura's voice. "Did I do something?" He looked up, squinting as though sheilding himself from an attack.

She tossed her pink locks over her shoulder and huffed. "I'm still angry at you for trying to hurt Sasuke."

Naruto deadpanned. "You're serious...?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She crossed her arms. "You had no reason to go after him the way you did."

This was ridiculous. "Sakura, you were there. You heard the way he spoke to you and I wasn't going to let him get away with that. No man would!"

"Of course I heard!" She snapped. "He's not comfortable with public confrontation. It's the only way he knows how to react when a pretty girl addresses him." She brought her hand to her chin in thought, she'd obviously been pondering over the matter for some time. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so up front. I don't think he's used to living here yet ...I must've down something wrong."

"That's stupid."

Sakura seemed to have forgotten Naruto was there and continued her pondering. "It was his face. He didn't have the same deep scowl that day. Well ... he was scowling but it was different. I thought he would be more comfortable to open up."

"Ugh! Are you listening to yourself?" Naruto hit his palms on the table.

Sakura jumped. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

"Open your eyes! You didn't do anything wrong, the guy's just a jerk, Sakura."

She narrowed her eyes. Placing her own hands on the table, a considerable distance from Naruto's own, she leaned in close. "And what would make you, a kid who's never even spoken to Sasuke, believe that?"

"His foster sister and Kiba!" His voice was certain. "They're like this." He made a sign with his pinkie to indicate their romantic relationship.

Sakura only looked amused. "And?"

"She tells him everything. She's practically head over heals for the guy! She told him that Sasuke's a selfish, criminal ass hole who can't even keep to a foster family long enough to finish a school year." Naruto crossed his arms, feeling as though he made a point.

"Honestly. You think that Hanabi, who's the last person anyone'd expect to share gossip, would tell this to a kid she's only been seeing for a week?"

"They've only ... I assumed ... "

"You assumed." She bit off the sentence to accent the finality of it. "But do you know anything about Hanabi?"

Naruto was beginning to lose his temper. "It doesn't matter how long they've been dating! Kiba said-"

"Who cares what 'Kiba said'! He doesn't know anything! No one knows, Naruto, do you know why? Hanabi's a loser who does nothing but read martial art magazines and ignore the rest of the world. The only time you'll see her with some one else is when her father gives her time off from her training, and you can always bet it'll be some poor, dimwitted guy she latches onto. I wouldn't trust anything she tells Kiba!"

"Sakura! I can hear you from the kitchen!" They both whipped their heads around at the distraction from their heated argument. At the counter was a squat woman in chef's attire. "You're in uniform, child. Try to act civil ... for God's sake..." The end of her sentence was faint as she shuffled back into the kitchen.

"Whatever." Sakura huffed. "I'd like to see what dhe'd do if I ripped this hideous uniform off right now and ran outa here naked..." She mumbled to herself.

Naruto couldn't think of anything more repulsive.

"Well." Naruto stood. "I've lost my appetite."

Sakura turned on him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto was already at the door. "If what you say about Hanabi is true, then Kiba's a moron for letting a girl use him like that. And you are just as stupid for making excuses for a guy who is such an outright jerk to you."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but Naruto had already left.

This would be the first of many times Naruto would leave the girl speechless and alone.

-

-

end chapter.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Tell me how I'm doing so far, ne? Both critique and compliments are welcome.


	4. Ch4 Know Your Friends

**A Troubled Mind CH.4**

**A Troubled Mind chapter THREE**  
-preoccupied  
-Humor / Friendship

**WARNINGS :** Implied sexual content, some mild language, and some scary thoughts O.o

**DISCLAIMER:** In no way do I own, or claim to own, Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto... This particular story idea however, is my own picked from my own head.

-  
**Author notes : **  
And so begins chapter 4. Took a while what with life duties as well as becoming way too wrapped up in 'the Wise Man's Fear' to care about anything else. Hope you like it, and as always,please let me know what you think.

**Know Your Friends**

Chapter Four

-

When Naruto returned home that afternoon the lights were out, car gone and door locked. He fumbled in his pocket and found only his change from breakfast and some garbage. Still fuming from his conversation with Sakura he grumbled obscenities and made his way to the back of the house. His window was still open.

It was a two story building with a basement. More room than two people needed, but there wasn't much choice for realty in this town and an apartment did not suit Tsunade's needs. It was well built, two full bathrooms, four bedrooms including the masters downstairs, a large living room, a kitchen connecting to a back deck, and a fair sized fenced in yard. A single tree with white bark etched with black markings stood off to the left side. He couldn't remember what Tsunade had called it.

Coming to his window, he glanced up uncertainly. At seventeen he was only five foot six, and his window was at least twelve feet up there. He placed a foot onto the protuding window frame of the window below belonging to the basement bathroom, and, grabbing hold of the drain pipe to his right, hoisted himself to balance on the frame with both tippy toes. Then, without any better ideas, launched himself upwards, arms outstretched. His fingers brushed his goal and he...

... hit the ground. Back first.

Hard.

~Groan~

"That's not going to work."

"Wha-? Who?" Naruto bolted upright to a sitting position, hands pressed into the ground between his knees, and sat twisting in different directions looking for the speaker.

He found him, "Oi!" He called out, startled a second time. A white haired man in casual clothes and a cotton weaved jacket with a collar that covered the bottom half of his face was perched on the fence, nose in a book, seemingly not paying attention. Naruto, miffed that he was startled called out again, louder. "OI! Old guy!"

"Ah, Oheyo gozimasu!" The man greeted calmly, lifting his face only slightly, eye still glued to the book.

"It's the afternoon..." Naruto didn't get up, though his orange shorts felt to be wedged awfully deep. Despite his lack of understanding, or appreciation, of social protocol, Naruto hadn't publicly pulled a wedgie in years. So he remained sitting. "What are you doing in my yard?"

"So it is noon!" The man exclaimed, looking to the sky and ignoring the question. He then gave an apologetic shrug in Naruto's direction, "I'm running a bit late, you see..." He hopped effortlessly from his perch and looked down at the blond, his one visible eye giving away his smile. "..but that doesn't mean I can't take a moment to lend a hand to a neighbor."

Without another word the man stepped toward the house, and with perfect ease, kicked off from the ground and landed in Naruto's bedroom. He only touched the wall once.

Naruto was on his feet instantly. "WHAT! NO WAY!" It was so smooth a transition, he'd never seen an old man move like that before. What grace, what class! What a bad ass! The only word naruto could think of to describe it was...

"He's a ni-"

Just then the porch door swung open, and the white haired man appeared behind it. "Um, this one's already unlocked."

...

After a bout of shouting, gaining little response from the agile stranger, Naruto stormed into the house. The lights were off, and he didn't bother turning them on. Instead, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt, he hung a right from the kitchen and collapsed onto his bed in the room at the end of the hall. It was quiet. Naruto didn't like thinking about it, remembering a time when this was the norm. When coming 'home' to an empty building was an everyday occurrence. He didn't like being alone.

They didn't always get along, but he was very grateful for his guardian - and not only for the company. Being an orphan since birth, and ignored by the caretakers who raised him, and having never made a friend, the constant bickering and reprimands was a welcome change. Somebody cared about his actions, at least. Someone gave a damn. They had good times as well, and most importantly, they understood eachother. It was almost like having a mother, from what he heard.

Naruto wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep. Not until he was gasping for air and flailing like a fish.

He could hear Gran laughing as he fell off the bed.

"What the HELL, old hag!" He spluttered, ass in the air.

She composed herself instantly . "You were snoring." She said it matter-of-factly, as though it was expected of her. "So I pinched your nose. How was I to know you'd end up drowning in your own drool?"

"You could've assumed..." He rolled over, rubbing his head. Sometime in his slumber he had kicked off his pants and was now clad in only his undershorts. "ACK! What are you doing in here you old perv? Can't you see I'm naked?" He thrust his fists between his legs to cover his groin and glared up at her.

"Better than you, it seems. But we need to talk about this fire."

"You talk about a fire. I'm going back to sleep." With that, he dove back into bed and hid himself benethe the plush blankets.

"So you're not going?" Her eyebrow shot up quizically. "I assumed you'd be thrilled to hang out with your new friends, but I guess it's for the best. After what happened yesterday, I was thinking to keep you home with me."

Naruto's ears perked up and he peeked out from under his covers just in time to see the woman's long blond pigtails trailing from his room. The blankets encircling him were still warm from his sleep, and he breifly considered staying where he was.

Briefly.

"Wait!" He bolted from his room, pulling on the discarded pair of shorts. Tsunade was still talking to herself in the hall.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you have friends, being the brat that you are. When I saw the note on the door, I thought it was some sort of prank."

"What are you talking about, Hag?"

She turned at the end of the hall, studying him. "Did you not see it?"

Naruto just stared in reply.

Tsunade shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. I can't let you go out the day after you've been suspended from school. What kind of sorry excuse for a guardian would I be?"

"What note? Where am I going?" He pestered behind her, and as an afterthought... "You are an ever so wonderful sorry excuse for a guardian."

She just rolled her eyes, but there was a smile there.

..::..

The fire blazed away what little chill there was to the night. Music boomed from the red off-road jeep Kiba had driven a few of us up here in. Between it and the shore of the lake were a large fire pit, and several dozen people. Naruto spotted Choji -tending the weenie roast-, Shino -staring into the flames, embers reflected in his dark glasses-, and Shikamaru -mixing concoctions in plastic cups laid out on the rocks-. They greeted him warmly.

"Naruto," Shikamaru had said, there was an uneasiness to his voice. He looked at Choji who rolled his eyes before continuing. "We're all friends here, so no pranks, kay?"

He wasn't about to admit it, but he was so touched by the sentiment and the use of his first name that he did a mental dance of glee. Yes, glee. He managed a nod without betraying his overemotional state, holding up a finger to make an X over his heart.

Also mingling, dancing and laughing were several people who's names were given as Kiba fomally introduced him. Ino, a blond with sharp and cunning eyes he had seen at school; Gaara, a ginger kid sitting by the fire ... letting sparks hit his face ... ; Karin, with dyed chunks of long hair and a bossy smile; Suigetsu, an albino shrimp who brought a super soaker to the party and was using it with mirth; as well as a smattering of other faces who's names Naruto will probably never remember and have no business being mentioned here.

Among them all the most intriguing was a pale, dark haired boy named Sai.

"A social gathering," Sai had said at some point when they had been left alone together. Suigetsu had unleashed a torrent of pressured water on Kiba's face while mid sentence with Naruto. Without hesitation the guy bolted to his feet and tackled the albino into the sand, screaming war cries. Sai took that moment to slip into the absent Kiba's place.

Naruto brushed some ashes from his hot dog and said nothing. Sai continued, a thoughtful expression on his face, "A time when people come together to share a single experience and promote fellowship."

Still Naruto said nothing.

Sai frowned a little at that and tried again, "Fellowship ... the companionship of individuals in a congenial atmosphere and on equal terms."

Naruto let his eyes widen slightly as if to say "Ah, is that so?" and chewed slowly.

Sai seemed pleased with this. "We, Naruto, are on equal terms."

The boy smiled, and seemed to second guess himself momentarily before planting a rough hand on Naruto's back in an awkward form of camaraderie that caused the blond to choke and splutter. "Ah," Sai nodded. "Deep guttural intonation. A manly affirmation."

Also at there that night, to Naruto's dismay, was a certain pink haired psycho-lover. Her voice could be heard over the music as she chatted with the one called Ino. A part of him wanted to apologize for the way he spoke to her earlier today. It took over half the night, but he finally got up the courage, in between not pranking people and acting mature, to shuffle over to her.

Her smile fell as he approached, and Ino regarded him with calculating eyes. "Hey ... Na-aruto." Sakura's words came out strangled and she followed them with a new, yet obviously forced, smile.

"Sakura!" He chimed, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. "H-hey. Great shindig, eh? Glad I was invited."

She snorted, and quickly tried to cover it with a cough. How unlady like.. "Um, yeah. Glad you could make it."

"I'm actually really glad you could come, Naruto!" Ino piped in, her voice filled with sincerity. Both Sakura and Naruto turned to her, surprised. Ino gave her friend a subtle nudge in the ribs. "I didn't get to see much of you at school, and now that you're suspended we'll have to hang out more often to make up for it."

"Y-yeah." Sakura's voice wavered. She tried again, "Definately!"

Naruto paused, but only for a second before beaming his brightest smile. "Awesome! I never knew you cared, Ino." He missed the small glimmer of humor in the other blonds eyes. "Sakura, I came over here to tell you I'm sorry." Her eyes widened. "I was angry, and I was mean." Her mouth dropped slightly. "I shouldn't have said those things, and it's none of my business who you like."

There was a short silence after that, and they listened to the music and the rowdy voices of their friends.

"Naruto ... " Sakura stared, and Naruto couldn't understand why. "Naruto, I-"

"OI! Naruto!" Kiba's voice interrupted. "I bet you can't beat me to the kissing rock!"

The party stopped. Then abruptly erupted in laughter.

"Shuddap! That's not what I meant."

"I may be single, but I'm not desperate!" Naruto called, causing more laughter.

Suiegetsu took this moment to soak Kiba's crotch, and people were nearly falling into the fire giggling. Karin let out a high shriek of laughter.

Kiba burned red but managed to compose himself. "What I am trying to say is... I dare Uzumaki Naruto to race me to the middle of the lake to the rock that JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE CALLED ... kissing rock."

Naruto put up his hands urging everyone to calm down and made his way to where Kiba was standing by the shore. "Alright, alright," he stretched his arms above his head and lunged a little. "Just let it be known before I kick your ass that back at my old school, I was on the swim team." Which was only partly a lie.

Kiba scoffed and began taking off his shirt, Naruto did the same. Then kiba took of his pants and drawers. Naruto paled.

"...What the hell?"

"Come on, Naruto. A real man isn't afraid to show a little skin!" Kiba chortled.

"I'm beginning to wonder about you..." Naruto replied.

"Just do it!" Someone called from the crowd.

"Stop holding out on us, get this show on the road!" Karin yelled.

Naruto grumbled, then put a hand on his waistband. "If you're hard, kiba, I am not getting in that water with you."

Kiba just smiled.

[i]Creepy...[/i]

He dropped his pants, and everyone cheered.

"Alright," Kiba called over the roar. "On your mark, get set-"

"Naruto..." It was Sai, and everyone turned to him for interrupting. "I take back what I said."

The blond looked puzzled and Sai made a hand motion toward Naruto's manhood before continuing. "We are not equals."

The entire party hit the floor with guffaws and tear-jerking cries of mirth. "Kiba smirked, but ignored it. "And GO!"

On the bright side, the water wasn't cold, and Kiba didn't try to molest him. But by the time he got back to the shore, however, things made sense. Sakura's forced smile, and Ino's sentiments. The overly welcome smiles of people who didn't care less the day before... The laughter of those who knew what was going on. "No pranks"...

At the time, he didn't notice any of these things. Not once did he pick up on the sarcasm in their voices, or the expectancy in their laughs. He didn't even notice when Kiba had stopped swimming, leaving him out in the water, breast stroking like a mad man to reach the rock. On his way back, having touched the mid point and cried out his victory, he was confused to see headlights moving. The fire had been put out.

They were leaving him.

Dumb as a stick he called for them, reminding them that he was still here, in the water. He swam harder than ever to catch up. And at the shore, along with the heart breaking realization of their actions, he found his clothes were missing...

..::..

It felt like a day had passed, when it could only literally have been a half hour, as Naruto stumbled naked through the dark woods. The dirt road Kiba had driven him up on was narrow, and he soon lost it to the shadows of the brush.

He made his way slowly, feeling the pine needle laden terrain ahead his with toes. Regardless of his caution he still managed to trip twice into something prickly, stub his toe on a large stone, and nearly put his eye out on a low branch. Pine trees had lots of low branches it seemed...

He remembered Tsunade's rambling on their trip to their new home. He believed he wasn't listening at the time, but surprisingly a few terrifying details came whirling back into his mind.

"Canada is one of the largest countries in the world..." She had said, flipping through some magazine. "The forests go on forever. The ratio of people to wildlife is outstanding! There's so much space a person could get lost and wander for ages and never see another sole."

He shivered despite the warm, night air. I think I just might die out here.

Tsunade's words continued to tumble into his mind. "There was a Canadian serial killer who killed 49 people on his farm. He dismembered their bodies and fed them to his pigs." Naruto remembered seeing farms on the drive into the town. Was he far enough out to be close to them? Was he going to stumble onto a murderous farmstead his fat, human fed pigs?

Before his thoughts could spiral deep into hopeless despair or hysteria, something flickered through the trees. It was not more than a glow, or a twinkle. It seemed like a pinprick through the underbrush. Mindlessly, not daring to hope, he made his way toward it, receiving several scrapes along the way.

He stopped short when he came to the light source. The first thing he saw, were large sheets, hung by clothespins by a silver wire. He nearly cried out with joy at the sight. Civilization!

It was amazing! People live out here? In the middle of nowhere? He wondered how far he was from town. Before him was a large house, three stories high with a veranda deck out one side. The yard was massive, and ended with a neatly cut row of forest at its perimeter. The white cloth billowed softly only 10 metres away, tempting him. "Let me cover your groin", it cooed. "Let me caress your bare skin."

...

How long have I been lost? He shook his head. I'm creeping myself out.

Naruto kept to the bushes as he took in the landscape before deciding on a plan.

Creeping forward at a crouch he made his way to the edge of the trees nearest the clothes line. Then with a set jaw and determined speed he bolted for it. With both hands he clutched the fabric and, digging his heels into the earth, reversed direction and yanked with all his might.

"YiPE!" His body jerked to a stop, and in one awkward movement flipped backward and crashed through the white sheets and into the lit yard. The cloth made an awful ripping noise as he went, bringing down an ocean of fabric over him as he skidded across the grass.

Then came the creaking sound of thin, breaking wood...

The rest was darker than the trees from which he'd freed himself.

..::..

When Naruto next woke, before opening his eyes he knew of two things: Firstly he knew he was in pain. The skin above his brow was tight and tender, his knees were bruised and he had several small lacerations on his skin due to wicked trees in the evil forest. Secondly he knew he was caught...

The plush cushions beneath him were enough to give that away. Aside from that he was covered in a soft blanket, a hot waterbottle lay at the base of his neck, and he could hear someone breathing over him. He squeezed his eyes tight briefly before opening them, hoping he hadn't stumbled into a horror movie.

Dark eyes stared back at him. "You awaken," the voice was distracted, as though the situation was hardly bothersome. "Did you dream?"

He focused his eyes and found, sitting in an armchair across a large coffee table before him, a woman in perhaps her late thirties sipping from an elegant tea cup. She wasn't even looking at him, eyes lowered to a newspaper on her lap. She was dressed in a delicately designed floral night robe, covering her from neck to ankle.

Naruto had completely forgotten the question, and stared dumbly at the stranger.

She set down her tea cup on a patterned saucer, folded her paper neatly and set it on the table between them. Her voice was soft, but without emotion. "Perhaps you dreamed up a glorious joke; a hilarious idea to embarrass an important member of the community by sneaking around with my daughter." There was a definite venom in her tone that spoke volumes of subtle accusation.

"I-ah-" Naruto stuttered, not moving from his rested position. "What?"

"Mother!" Another, softer voice broke into the room. A girl with thick, long dark hair that could be a deep shade of purple tore into the room. She was dressed similarly to the older woman, but her face was rounded and sweet. "Please, mother. I've never met this boy and he certainly was NOT in my bed chambers."

The older woman didn't take her eyes off Naruto, but they narrowed slightly. "My daughter is no stranger to lies." She said, almost conversationally. "How about you, boy? You are stripped to the skin and without escape. Would you too lie to me?"

Her gaze pierced him and Naruto bolted upright, knocking the waterbottle to the hard wood floor. Surprisingly he had the common sense to clutch the blankets around his naked form. His mouth took off on its own in a long, babbling plea. "I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't do it. I wouldn't dare do it! Never in a million years would I touch your daughter!"

The woman's eyebrow shot up. "Is there something wrong with my daughter?"

The girl beside her blushed furiously. "Mother...please."

"Enough!" There was no more softness to her voice, all edge like broken glass, "Your sister never has this problem. She understands discipline!"

"But mother, I-"

"This has gone too far. In light of this little incident I am putting my foot down." Her shoulders tightened, and her eyes shot toward her daughter who was now on her knees by her mother's chair. "You will write a letter to your father detailing what has transpired while he was away."

"This is riddiculou-"

"You will take responsibility for your own horses for the next month."

"You can't be ser-"

"And your request to return to public school is denied."

This last comment came with all the heavy finality of a bell at dawn. There was a moment's silence in which tension hung thick in the air like the pressure of an entire ocean baring down on a submarine hatch. Perfectly impenetrable. Then it was broken with sobs.

"No! P-please, I promise." The girl had collapsed to the floor and was shaking. "I p-promise, mother ... N-noth-thing ha-happened. Please."

The mother was just about to turn back on Naruto when the blond felt a surge of heat rise up his neck. He looked at the innocent girl, crying at her mother's feet, and his blood began to boil.

"YOU HAG!"

The sobs stopped. The woman's head spun so quickly toward Naruto that he swore he heard something snap. The younger girl's eyes were wide, fearful and staring, fixed to the floor.

"What did you jus-"

"Where do you get the nerve! HUH?" Naruto was leaning over the coffe table, hands pressed hard against the smooth glass and shoulders trembling. "I told you I didn't do it!"

The woman regained her composure and leaned forward as well. "I have no reason to beleive you!" She spat. "Sneeking around my property in the nude."

Naruto as nearly standing, "I wouldn't touch your daughter, I was LOST in the fucking WOODS!"

"Prove it!" She hissed.

Naruto's mind flashed back to the people, his friends, who had left him alone to die in a wilderness full of wild Canadian man killing animals and potential murderous farmers. Who would vouch for him? Who would come to his aid? He grit his teeth. "I can't..."

Satisfied, she sat back in her chair. "Then I can't believe you." She rose then, stepping easily passed her daughter. Naruto's heart caught in his throat when he saw the dead look in the girl's eyes. He had to do something. The older woman continued, "My driver will take you to the police station and explain your crime. You are never to be seen here a-"

"I'm gay."

A different silence followed that. The woman turned, eyes fully on him as though looking into him instead of through.

Naruto fought the urge to just toss the blanket and bolt. Setting his jaw he looked her in the eye, and swallowed hard. "Im... gay."

"Hinata, child, go make some tea." The girl rose from the floor quickly and exited into the kitchen, she didn't dare glance back. The woman came back to the chair but did not sit. "Have you never told anyone?"

This Naruto didn't have to lie about. "No." He said it quietly, with what he hoped was the right amount of embarrassment in his voice.

She regarded him quietly for the space of a long breath, then returned to her chair. "I see." She said simply. "And why were you naked in my yard, breaking my clothesline?"

The girl named Hinata returned to the room with a decorate porcelain tea pot and two cups, her face was no longer streaked with tears, but her skin was puffy around her eyes. She filled her mother's first, and then Naruto's own before bowing and turning to go.

"Sit." Her mother motioned her to the ottoman matching the couch. The girl did so, but didn't pour herself any tea. "Please," She gestured to the blond. "Address yourself, and then answer my question."

He almost considered giving a fake name, but knew his mouth was too clumsy to pull it off. He took a long sip of his hot tea and sighed. "My name is Naruto ... and I'm not from around here." The woman reclined slightly as she listened, and though Hinata kept her eyes lowered he could tell she too was paying attention. "My guardian and I moved her last week. I thought I was making friends but it turns out no one likes me. No one ever does. They invited me to a party by the lake around here, dared me to race to the middle of it, then stole my clothes and took off." He felt a small pang of betrayal as he told of the event. "I was lost in the woods. I don't know where I am and I thought I was going to die! That's when I saw your light." He took another sip and muttered. "I had thought about ringing the door bell."

The woman laughed, a short, single breath. "Wouldn't that have been a sight. Still," she shrugged. "no worse than finding you tangled in my linen."

Naruto relaxed. This is going to be okay.

"Do these people dislike you because you're gay?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, then caught himself, and hoped she didn't take the action for what it was. "I don't think they know."

She nodded as though she understood something Naruto didn't. "I've more questions for you, but the hour is ... ungodly." She smiled a small smile. "Hinata, forgive me. We will discuss this more in the morning. For now," she rose to her feet. "grab a clean set of clothes from Mopey's room and show Naruto where he can change. He can give them back when he returns, he owes us some labour for the damage he's done."

Hinata was already moving, clearing the tea cups and heading down the hall when her mother spoke again. "Oh, and darling?" Hinata turned. "Tell your sister it's safe to go back to sleep. She's been eves dropping on the stairs.

"Ugh," Hinata glowered. "That's rude Hanabi!"

Naruto froze. Hana...bi? He tuned toward the stairs and there was a quick scurrying of feet, but he saw no one. "Wait, did you say..." he called after Hinata, but she was already gone. She returned within moments, but he already had his answer.

In her hands were black jeans with silver buckles, and a shirt that practically screamed 'deathboots'.

/end


End file.
